The Final Destinations
by Sky Samuelle
Summary: Post Season 3 , Alex and Isabel...


THE FINAL DESTINATIONS  
  
TEASER: " It's not just a physical attraction, I love him for every single thing he is. Every word he says, every step he takes. This is something that will never die. I have tried to stay reasonable with this, but I just can't anymore. I just can't." * Source Unknown *  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a summer night.  
  
They just made love and the sky looked like if it was expanding over their heads, strewn of drops of light. Her head was cradled on his chest, where his hearth was beating.  
  
Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump. - she listened, as his hands removed yarns of grass from her hair, smothering, conveying a prudent care. Musician hands, she thought. For sure they played *her* beautifully.  
  
A grin stretched her mouth as she turned her head to search her lover's look.  
  
His eyes, intensely blue in the midnight, contemplated the sky.  
  
'' What are you thinking ? ''  
  
He didn't look at her, nor the seriousness on his face wavered  
  
'' That stars are beautiful'' - he told her slowly, as he abandoned the sky to focus on her eyes - '' and they bring beautiful things ''  
  
Then her lips pressed a kiss to his chest, where his hearth was supposed to be, and layed her ear right there, to listen its beating again.  
  
His eyes glued again at the stars, and his hands traveled at her bare shoulders, gently caressing her skin, almost melting her with the tender intimacy of the contact.  
  
Tu-thump. Tu-thump. Tu-thump. - his heartbeat was strong, steady, and transmitting warmth to her. Just like him.  
  
She wasn't able to stop smirking, happy she had insisted on skipping the party in favour of stargazing.  
  
Yet in a once-possible future, where Tess killed Alex ,conveniently got knocked out, and almost delivered her and her brothers to Khivar, she was never been in those arms.  
  
Yesterday was happened the unexpected.  
  
Her father invited to dinner Jesse Ramirez. Hispanic, tall, handsome, charming; he was exactly the type of guy she used liking and dating, before she and Alex hooked up. The moment he shook her hand and smiled at her, Isabel Evans glimpsed another life, the life she should have to be living if the Granolith wasn't used, where things went horribly wrong. There she had married this man, loving him with an affection born out an abyss of despair, insecurities and loneliness, and the desire of canceling her regrets. There she said him goodbye too, and left behind every thing she loved , everything that was of any value to her to run from FBI and then Khivar and almost lose the war.  
  
The visions, and the intense feelings accompanying them, toward her violently out balance, and left her enveloped in a lingering sadness.  
  
She had continued to look Jesse for all the dinner, waiting for him said something , anything to give her clarity, feeling confused and threatened. Like if only his presence in her home could bring Alex and life like she knew it, away from her. When Jesse was gone, her first impulse was running to the phone and calling Alex. Not many guy would entrained her at that hour of the night, but he did, and talking with him had calmed her and gave her all the clarity she looked for. It was part of his allure and of why she hoped he would never stopped loving her, even she if she didn't deserve someone so good and patient like he was.  
  
She doubted that anything she and that guy had in that other universe would repeat in this one; after all, you can't fall for someone if you are already over the heels for someone else, if you already killed for someone else. Like she had done to Tess for Alex.  
  
Her eyes fluttered opened while his fingers pushed her blonde mane aside from her nape. His touch was together prudent and deeply giving.  
  
In another timeline, she elected to not know this wonderful feeling, and lost Alex before knowing how good they could be to each other. Now anyways, she knew it and had no intention to give it up.  
  
She thought that there was an irresistible enchantment in become physically One with someone who is already an important part of you. Lately, even her conscience voice was suspiciously beginning to sound like his voice.  
  
She took again another second to picture how it would be a life which didn't include him. How sad would be not experiencing the fullness he gave her this night, and not knowing this amazing peace with in herself, silencing all her doubts and her fears.  
  
Making love with Alex showed her that he completed and filled her in a way she couldn't never imagine by herself. It was beautiful.  
  
He was her best friend, the one she could always trust with her secrets , and now her lover, the one who made her feel blessed and loved, beautiful and accepted and unique.  
  
Her hands traveled gently on every side of his face and the young couple shared a look. The her lips locked upon his. The kiss was deep, and full of longing and desire, as she tried to transmit to him a vibration in the very core of herself. When it was over , they were both breathless  
  
'' Whoa! What is was for? '' He asked, his eyes widened in pleasant surprise. Her hazel eyes were mischievous while she answered him: '' Because I love you''  
  
His musician fingers caressed once again her hair, and a small smile fell on his lips  
  
'' Oh. Thanks'' Berating himself for his idiotically geeky reply, he looked at the stars  
  
with renewed interest, summoning the courage necessary to add : '' I think we both know I love you too ''  
  
He had imagined often a scene like this one. Well, perhaps he had never imaged it they would actually did what they had just done, but his fantasies were been close enough. He was consumed with thoughts of her since Elementary School and with the passing of years , she just changed, in his mind, from his angelic muse to the precious subject of his admiration, to the woman who he knew and respected better than anyone and who often stomped on his hearth without even noticing . He was supposed admire her by far, and she was supposed ....well, he had not very clear what she was supposed do, but it wasn't this. What he wanted from her and what he really expected and got from her , until now, were always been two separate things.  
  
Instead, since Tess was dead, after the prom night, his world was practically tilted from its axis. He had risked dying, and although Liz, Maria and Isabel were there for him, and he didn't dare to think what he would did without them, he wasn't sure he could never be free from the Tess' s ghost . His social relationships this summer were limited to the I- know-an-alien,- if- I'm-not-an-alien- Club , and he was surprised noticing he wanted nothing of different. He saw Kyle struggling with hard realization he was betrayed from his sister, Michael giving up his answers for Maria, Max and Liz fighting to get over the disaster their lives were becoming under the shadows of this future war, Isabel stopping to run from him.  
  
He was too tired to trust someone again , as easily he did before. He felt different from before, and had the nagging feeling that this time of tranquility would soon claimed an high price. At the same time he never felt so comfortable in his skin, so aware of his resources . Call him an idiot, but since Max healed him, just to assure him that no permanent damage affected his brain, Alex could swear that he ''felt '' different.  
  
Isabel loved him .Not platonically, as a brother or a friend, but she was in love with him.  
  
He was finally seeing in her eyes what she saw in his.  
  
After what felt like centuries, he quitted chasing her and he found her. Or she found him.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. The absolute spontaneity his dreams were realized with, all in one night, the magnitude of what he was feeling, left him disoriented.  
  
She seemed to understand it, and only smirked , looking at his face.  
  
Since Isabel Evans had known the risk of Alex Charles Whitman's death, she easily slipped in the role of his guardian and protector. Even now that Ava took over the position Tess left empty, and the Royal Four were restored, she made a pact with herself to continue protecting him, like did with a important part of her.  
  
She felt a better person around Alex, and Isabel loved it. Almost as much she loved him.  
  
Belonging was really a precious feeling , she mused contently.  
  
And while Isabel was absorbed in these thoughts, Alex saw the V-shaped constellation's stars shining brighter in the sky, winking at them, and grinned. 


End file.
